


Abby Gets Cleaned

by ozma_o_oz



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozma_o_oz/pseuds/ozma_o_oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is Helen Cutter's prisoner and at the mercy of one of the Cleaner Clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby Gets Cleaned

The Cleaner drew the naked Abby up from the fetal position Helen had left her in. She was weak and cold, but fully conscious of her situation. He was already as naked as she was, only she'd been left for days in the concrete cell and he'd only discarded his uniform before entering and locking them both in. Helen wouldn't return to let him out for at least twenty four hours. Abby knew what was coming. There was no way she'd be able to fight him off indefinitely. He was massive in every way, far larger than her 5'4", 110lbs frame.

The Cleaner turned her over on to her back, the chains around her wrists clanging against the wall. She began to cry when she saw the monstrous club of a cock he had protruding from between his legs. It was easily the biggest she'd ever seen in the world. It stood at least 13" out and was 4" in width. It was enormous. It matched the rest of his stocky, muscular 6'4" body. The bell head of his prick was bigger than Abby's fist and shaped like a mushroom. Precum was already oozing from the slit on the end, dripping down on the concrete. Abby whimpered and cowered, but there was no escape. None at all.

The Cleaner knelt down and took hold of her flailing legs as she tried to kick him away. He pushed her into the corner so she couldn't back up anymore to get away from him. He placed her legs on either side of his hips, opening her tiny pussy up. 

He grinned and laughed and Abby began to sob. The sharp sting of the slap to her face silenced her. His hands slid up her ribs and cupped her plump, firm breasts, giving them a squeeze. 

"Please no!" Abby cried, trying to wiggle away, but he held them firm, squeezing and massaging them until he was certain to have left bruises. He released her tits then immediately started to slap them hard.

Abby cried out with each stinging blow that was raining down on her plump breasts. When he was finally satisfied by their burning redness he turned his attention to the soft vulnerable flesh between her legs.

He unceremoniously shoved the fat digit of his index finger up inside her dry cunt. Abby squealed in pain as the finger as big as some penises penetrated her. She whimpered and sobbed as he vigorously pumped her pussy with his callus covered finger, the rough flesh scraping against her unready vagina. After several minutes of torturing her, The Cleaner pulled his dry finger out and moved in closer.

Abby begged him not to do what he was about to do, but it only earned her another smack. She was repulsed when he took his massive dick in his hand and started to rub the tip up and down her slit, wetting it with his sperm. He split her labia and made sure to soak them, matting her fluffy blond pubic hair. He banged the bell end against her little clitoris repeatedly until the bud peaked out from its protective hood. Abby fought off the sensations that were aroused in her, but her body thought otherwise and her pussy began to wet itself in preparation for taking a big cock.

When The Cleaner was satisfied, he guided the end to her small opening. The reality was that his penis was just too big for her to take. He started to feed the massive thing into her and Abby wailed in agony as she was stretched.

"No! No! No! Ow!!!" she cried as she opened her legs as wide as she could, almost doing the splits to try and make it easier. It wasn't. The bell head popped past her defenses and he was in! "No! No! Please not this!"

From then on it was nothing more then pure torture. Slowly and deliberately, The Cleaner pushed his tool inside Abby Maitland. He showed enormous control and went slowly, tearing her pussy gently as he fed it inch by agonizing inch. Abby wailed and moaned and thrashed. Her body was drenched in sweat and The Cleaner leaned forward to lap the sweat from her nipples before going back to the task at hand. After fifteen minutes he hit bottom, nestling his cockhead firmly in her cervix, letting his semen slip into her womb.

Abby was panting heavily and weeping in distress. She'd taken all but two inches of fat cock. Suddenly with one last big push, he got the last two inch inside her, resting his cockhead past her cervix and inside her womb. Abby's scream echoed through the entire building. Somewhere in another cell, Connor Temple wished he was dead. She'd finally taken him to the root. His balls were pressed against her buttocks and her cunt gloved the Cleaner's huge dick completely. She had torn and her pussy burned. She felt like there was a telephone pole shoved up inside her. The only thing worse than this would be the royal fucking she was about to receive.

She didn't have to wait long for it. The Cleaner pulled back, the walls of her vagina feeling incredible relief as the fat length left her, but aching from being so stretched. The fat head of the cock bumped over her g-spot and Abby moaned with unwanted pleasure. She shuddered and her nipples tightened. The pleasure didn't last long as the Cleaner rammed back into her with a driving force.

Abby screamed, her back arching. The Cleaner took hold of her slim waist and started to rut in and out of her hard and ast, pulling her back to meet his punishing thrusts.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Uhh!" Abby grunted and panted with each punch of his tool into her soft young body. Her breasts bounced wildly with the intensity of his thrusts. Sweat flew off her nipples. She just tried to endure, but found herself sobbing helplessly. Her chains jangled and her legs bounced off his thighs. She felt her hips widen to accommodate such a humongous member.

The Cleaner showed no mercy and fucked her hard and fast for over an hour without breaking rhythm. Abby kept a white knuckled grip on the chains that bound her hands when after that first hour the Cleaner stopped thrusting and rose up on his knees, pulling her arse off the ground. She stayed rooted on his dick as if they were fused like a magnet. His massive prick was strong enough to hold her entire body weight. He bent forward and started sucking on one of her nipples, making her whimper and squirm. He tortured both breasts with biting them and sucking them like he was her hungry baby for a good half an hour.

After he tired of this new torture he suddenly withdrew. Abby sighed in relief, but it didn't last long. He flipped her over and got her up on her hands and knees. Without preamble, he shoved his fat dick back up inside her pussy. "Aaaaaaargh!" Abby cried, this new position even more uncomfortable and painful. He resumed his relentless thrusts, fucking her with the power of a steam engire, pumping her as hard and as fast as humanly possible. Abby's cries came out vibrating from the insane force of his fucking.

Sweat poured from the tips of her hard nipples and they bounced in every direction. Abby was getting dizzy from being shaken so much. Flesh slapped loudly against flesh every two seconds.

Suddenly his rough finger was between her legs, seeking out the hard little nub of her clit. 

He wanted to make her orgasm.

"No! No!!!!!!" She shrieked in panic as he started to rub her, polishing her clit as hard and as fast as his was fucking her. Abby tried desperately to push down the rising pleasure, but she was failing. He stopped again, cockhead peaking into her delicate womb. He pinched and rolled her clit and Abby moaned, pushing back against him. The slippery bud sent signals to her brain, telling her this was good, she wanted this, she wanted his seed. He rubbed her clit harder and harder, until it was practically painful. Abby's womb clenched and so did the walls of her cunt. She was going to cum on The Cleaner's cock. She fought it, pushed it down, but it only made the tension stronger. He took the little bud and pinched it.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh!" Abby's cried. The orgamic pleasure washed over Abby in waves. Her pussy milked and wrung the Cleaner's cock until finally he came too, filling her womb with his fertile semen. He ejaculated multiple times until Abby's womb felt gravid and full. Her tummy rounded out as he pumped her full of his hot juices. When he finally stopped cumming a half hour later, he withdrew with a loud slurping sound and a river of cum ran down Abby's legs. She slumped forward and cupped her bruised pussy, sobbing in shame, humiliation and pain. How could she have orgasmed?

After a rest, The Cleaner was on her again, ready to resume their mating. He picked her up and seated her down on his new erection so that she faced him. He loosened the slack on her chains, letting her move her arms. He stood up, her entire weight resting on his cock. He pushed her back flat against the wall, their bodies pressed together. Her crying started up again as he began to pump her hard and fast like always. She gripped his biceps and held on for dear life, knowing that they still had another 22 hours of hard core fucking ahead of them.

~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~

Would you like more of my Abby stories? Please let me know and I'll post them.


End file.
